


Dancing Queen

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancastiel, Dancing, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets time alone at the bunker he likes to clean the house and.... dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

On the rare occasion that Dean gets time alone at the Bunker, he likes to clean. He wouldn't clean if Sam and Cas were there, mostly because of how he dresses when he cleans. Wearing nothing but a plaid shirt, underwear and socks, which obviously would cause an incessant amount of teasing from Sam that would never end. But hey it's almost therapeutic and oddly relaxing. Sam can shut his fucking mouth.   
So on that rare day when Sam elects to go shopping for groceries and Cas says he is going to leave for a bit to visit his fallen brethren, Dean doesn't protest but urges them to leave for awhile. As soon as the front door clicks shut he lingers in the silence for a moment, then promptly drops his pants, tossing them across the couch. He slides across the floor on stocking feet to the record player, flicking on the nearest record which happens to be a Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band Greatest Hits. The first notes of “Hollywood Nights” drift throughout the bunker and Dean grins. He heads into the kitchen, grabs the push broom from behind the pantry door and, dragging it to the middle of the hardwood floor, begins to sweep.

“He'd headed west 'cause he felt that a change would do him good.   
See some old friends, good for the soul.”

His sings with the record, dancing to the music as he sweeps, spinning on his heel and pushing the broom smoothly along the floor. Dean likes having time to himself; he can do whatever he wants and doesn't have to worry about Sam giving him shit for it.

The next song starts as Dean finishes sweeping the floor; he pushes the broom back over to it's place, sliding and twirling across the floor back to the pantry."He grabs a dishcloth from underneath the sink and slides over to the bookshelf, dusting the shelves with easy precision, neatly arranging the books as he goes. The shelves aren't that dusty and after a quick check over, he nods in approval. “Old Time Rock and Roll” comes on and Dean grins.  
“Oh hell yes!” he yells, sliding across the floor and dancing in time to the music, gyrating and wiggling his hips.

“Today's music ain't got the same soul.  
I like that old time rock and roll.”

Castiel enters the bunker silently, narrowing his eyes in confusion at the blast of music that hits his ears. He walks into the living room and his eyes widen at the sight before him. Dean is dancing, half naked and totally oblivious to the fact that Castiel has just entered the room. Cas stands and watches, tilting his head to the side as Dean's dancing becomes increasingly provocative and his singing louder. 

“Still like that old time rock and roll  
The kinda music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock and roll.”

Castiel continues to watch in amazement as Dean struts across the hardwood floor, dancing and twisting. Cas has to admit that Dean does have a nice ass. His lips quirk up into a small smile as Dean spins and nearly slips and falls, but catches himself on the couch, standing right back up, shaking his ass and belting the lyrics to this song. Castiel clears his throat to try and get Dean's attention but, Dean doesn't hear him and continues to dance.   
“Dean?” Castiel finally yells over the music. Dean freezes in the middle of a spin, slipping and falling backwards on his ass with a loud thump. He scrambles up and runs over to the couch, pulling on his pants as fast as possible.   
“H-hey Cas,” Dean stutters as Cas walks up to him, completely serious narrowing his eyes at Dean.  
“What are you doing?” he asks curiously.  
“I was just... uh... you know... dancing,” Dean tries to say as nonchalantly as possible.  
“I see that,” Castiel responds, lips twitching, he's trying not to laugh.   
They stare at each other silently for a few seconds, Dean avoiding Cas's gaze and blushing profusely. Cas reaches up with his hand and tilts Dean's chin up so the other man meets his gaze.   
“Dean, you're a very good dancer,” Cas says seriously and Dean just rolls his eyes, trying to pull away, but Cas stays him by grabbing his wrist and leaning forward, his lips close to Dean's ear.  
“Also, you have a nice ass,” Cas whispers, obviously fighting back a smile, pulls away and jogs upstairs leaving Dean standing there, eyes wide and mouth open in shock.   
“Well, fuck,” Dean mutters, shaking his head and chasing Cas up the stairs to his room.


End file.
